


The Nearness of You

by daleked



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Alpha!Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, M/M, Omega!Hector, Omegaverse, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hector Dixon goes into heat while on a job with Peter Guillam. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nearness of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bulecelup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/gifts).



> Written for Zasha. The title came as I listened to some jazz while desperately trying to name this PWP. Sorry, Ella Fitzgerald. Sorry, Louis Armstrong. Here be wet butts and knotted cocks.

They're working together to take down a common enemy when the scent hits. Suddenly, Peter is absurdly grateful for the fact that he and Hector are downwind of the crowd, and he catches the tail end of Hector's shiver.  
  
"You didn't--"  
  
"I'm not supposed to be on a job," Hector growls. "It was supposed to be done last week. It's my Heat. I could be in bed wrapped up with one of those charming foreign alphas those escort services put out for heat hire. This is all your fault, Guillam."  
  
"We can just leave now, then. Surveillance another day," Peter offers, but Hector takes his hand and drags him up into the rooftop of a nearby building and sets up the equipment. The smell of his heat grows stronger and Peter catches sight of the dampness collecting in the seat of Hector's trousers, and god, how exquisite he smells when he bends over to angle the gun. Peter is willing to bet Hector is all loose and wet, that he could just slide three fingers right in and spread them and Hector would mewl for more.  
  
He's too busy fantasising to catch the moment where Hector makes the shot. A scream goes up from the crowd and Hector disassembles the gun as quickly as he set it up. Peter is slinging the bag over his shoulder when he sees Hector's knees buckle and there's a fresh gush of the scent of heat, and by the gods, he smells  _delicious_. For all he tries to deny his attraction to the older omega, Peter is at heart a romantic and having him so close and needy brings a wave of want surging down to his cock, knot plumping up slightly in preparation. _Not my omega_ , Peter chants, but he's so hard and Hector smells so ready. They cross the roof and jump over to the next building, and the next, and go down the stairs to a small alcove to study the situation. There's a growing crowd around the corpse, and the distant wail of sirens is a warning. Hector makes a move to get up, but Peter stops him.  
  
"Wait, just. Let me scent you. Or people are going to get suspicious." Hector frowns but tilts his head to the side obligingly, letting Peter lean forward and rub his cheek against the scent glands in Hector's neck. The heat-swell goes down a bit and Hector smells more like a taken omega-- the less attention they get, the better.  
  
"Let's go," Hector says, and he's sweating and they're taking the stairs and leaving through the back. They drop the gun off at a safe point and get back to ground level, strolling into their hotel. At this stage, Hector's breathing is laboured and his pheromones are demanding the nearest alpha come over and fuck him right now. And the nearest alpha is Peter. Hector bares his teeth at any approaching alphas and they get in the lift, doors sliding shut.   
  
"Do you need a heat-aid, or--"  
  
"Shut up," Hector says, and doesn't meet Peter's eyes. "Shut the fuck up, Guillam." When they reach their separate rooms, Hector opens his door and sighs, leaning his forehead against the wood.  
  
"Hector?" Peter asks, worried. His scent is rich with need now, and Peter can see the the seat of Hector's trousers are completely soaked through.   
  
"Just this once, Guillam. You'll not breathe a word to anyone else." Peter sucks in a breath, surprised and aroused and possessive-- Hector wants him. Wants to share his heat with him. He's fully hard, and the curve of Hector's arse has never seemed more plush or full.  
  
"Yes," Peter breathes, and they're kissing and the door to Hector's room has shut behind them, and the world tips. They're on the bed and Hector is whining, letting his assassin persona fall away. He's an omega in heat, and beneath their different skins and faces and personalities, the Heat reduces everyone to base animalistic urges. Peter struggles out of his trousers and pants, kicking them off impatiently and ripping Hector's down the middle. Hector pulls off his top and arches, reaching a hand up to play with a nipple and the other down to fuck himself with two fingers.  
  
"Christ," Hector begs, and it should be funny to see him like this, trousers ripped down the middle just enough that they're still on his legs, just torn enough to expose his erect cock and wet hole beneath. But it isn't. He looks amazing, wanton and whimpering and leaking all over the bedspread.   
  
"Fuck me," Hector says, and turns over to present his arse to Peter. "Please." Peter was right. His lovely little hole is wet and the rim is loose and pink, glistening with lube. Peter wastes no time and thrusts in immediately, groaning as Hector stretches around him to accommodate his cock. Hector makes soft sounds against the pillows as he ripples around Peter, shaking with need as he presses backwards to take all of Peter's cock inside him. When they're pressed together, skin to skin, Peter withdraws slightly and listens to Hector's cry of distress at not being fully taken.  
  
"You're so hot like this," Peter says, right into Hector's ear, and he can feel the shiver that runs through the body beneath his. He thrusts in again, fully this time, and Hector moans and nods, pushing his arse up further into Peter's groin. "Do you want me to breed you, Hector? Fuck you full of my come? Would you have enough milk for all the pups I'm going to put inside you?" He reaches for Hector's chest, bracing him as he fucks him in increasingly rough strokes, fingers tweaking a nipple carelessly before pinching and pulling to emphasise his words. Hector squirms and gives a surprised jerk start as Peter's knot teases his rim, sliding in and out easily for now. It swells with every thrust, and soon, Hector is puffing and spreading his legs further in invitation.  
  
"If you insist, my love," Peter says, and jerks his hips, the knot now fully inside Hector and growing bigger still.  
  
"Peter," Hector breathes, and it's the first coherent word he's said since Peter started fucking him. "Oh." Peter is tempted to pull out, just as punishment for past misdeeds-- the first job they'd ever worked, Hector had called him a whelp and sat upwind of him. But Hector is now making soft 'ah's beneath him, submitting, twisting slightly and making the knot scrape past his prostate. "Peter."  
  
"Going to fill you up," Peter promises him, rubbing Hector's nipples idly. He reaches a lazy hand down to wank him off. "Come inside you, see your belly swell with our pups. Your chest is going to puff into tits to produce milk for them. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd be so greedy for my cock while pregnant. I could make you ride me while you're big, watch you work for it." Hector stiffens around Peter's knot and cries out sharply. It's a wild sound, and then he pulses around Peter and comes with a clear squirt across Peter's fingers. When Peter comes, he presses his teeth against the back of Hector's neck and feels his omega relax beneath him. He comes deep inside Hector, who seems to melt further with every spurt.  
  
"Mine," Peter says. "Aren't you?" Hector moans softly in agreement, still impaled on his cock, and Peter grins against his neck. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought of this.


End file.
